


Dandelion Wine

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main ingredient is a small yellow fluffy flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion Wine

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: yellow

The whole meadow was covered with small yellow flowers. Seb raised his eyebrows in surprise - he had never seen so many dandelions in one place. He turned to Jim to tell him about it, but his friend was already crouching in the grass, carefully picking up the flowers. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crouched next to his friend.

 _So,_ he started, observing Jim’s movements, _I assume we’re here for dandelions?_

James glanced at Seb and nodded. His fingers were coloured yellow from pollens. The blond sighed and started picking up the dandelions, too. When during breakfast Jim said that he needed to collect some plants for his new experimental potion, Sebastian offered to accompany him - his friend hardly ever left their cottage, so it was a rare opportunity to make sure that the smaller man had enough of fresh air.

 _And why dandelions?_ Seb asked again. _I know that they are quite useful, but their magical properties are rather limited to enhancing prophetic powers. Are you working on some potion for seers?_

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, ‘You know that I don’t believe in prophecies.’

Sebastian nodded - neither he nor Jim never took Divination seriously.

‘Dandelions have anti-inflammatory effects and is good for your liver so I was thinking that, you know, I could use them for my Anti-Overeating Cocotion.’

 _Anti-Overeating Cocotion?_ Seb smirked.

‘It’s a working name,’ James pouted.

 _It’s a good name,_ the blond patted his shoulder, _So, that’s why you need all those dandelions? For your experimentary potion?_

‘Well,’ to Sebastian’s surprise, Jim blushed, ‘I wanted to collect more flowers so I could make wine,’ he lowered his voice to whisper.

 _Wait, what?_ Seb arched his eyebrow. _Wine?_

‘Yes, wine,’ the smaller pursed his lips, ‘I’m an adult and I can make dandelion wine if I want to.’

_Of course, you can,_ Sebastian smiled broadly. _So,_ he added quickly, _how much more dandelions we need?_


End file.
